


Do You Trust Me?

by jollywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, So fluffy it'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollywriter/pseuds/jollywriter
Summary: Lena Luthor asks Kara Danvers to take a leap of faith.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @thejollywriter on Tumblr for updates and more!

When Lena Luthor asked Kara Danvers, “Do you trust me?” Kara’s heart skipped. Fear was the first reaction, and she kicked herself mentally for the reflex. This wasn’t the Red Cyclone, this wasn’t someone under the influence of Red K, this wasn’t even Alex with a devious look in her eye. This was _Lena,_ literally the safest girl in Kara’s life.

Though, in fairness, “safe” was a comparative term. Kara wasn’t sure who’d been deliberately targeted more: her or Lena. It was a close race.

She focused on her girlfriend instead. Lena had her hand outstretched, and she beaconed for Kara.

Kara nodded, “I trust you, Lena.”

Lena’s eyes flitted back and forth between Kara’s own for a moment. Lena’s breath caught in her throat. It was something Kara’d gotten used to seeing, sometimes going out of her way to say things that’d entice this reaction.

It was a reaction of disbelief. Lena would sacrifice her life at the drop of a hat for Kara, but the fact that _anyone_ trusted her, cared about her, still rocked her world.

Kara stood up out of the limousine. She traced a finger under Lena’s jaw. “I _do_ trust you. Okay?”

Lena stared, jaw slightly agape, and then caught herself. “Okay. Okay, yeah.”

“Are you alright Lena?”

Lena took a moment, inhaled slowly, and Kara heard Lena’s heart slow gradually. She looked up at Kara and smiled, her eyes alight with joy. “Yes. I’m okay.”

“So what’re we doing tonight?”

“Dinner!” Lena gestured to the little Chinese restaurant. It was Kara’s favorite, close to her apartment. When Lena said she wanted to take Kara to dinner, Kara was prepared for something more extravagant. It wasn’t something Kara particularly enjoyed; she was really nervous in expensive restaurants. Everything seemed so delicate and fragile, more so than usual. But that was what Lena was used to and Kara loved nothing more than being around Lena. So, she enjoyed the expensive restaurants, anyway.

She was not dressed to visit her favorite pot-sticker supply.

It didn’t slow Lena down. Lena caught Kara’s hand, and drew her towards the restaurant. Lena’s chauffeur, a new guy that Kara didn’t know yet, held the door.

Immediately, Kara caught snippets of conversations from voices she recognized. Maggie and Alex, Winn and James, even J’onn and M’gann!

She looked past Lena to her coworkers, “What are you guys doing here?”

“What, us?” J’onn looked up with a tired grin. “I’m taking my colleagues to dinner! What are you doing here?”

Kara had no idea at this point. But Winn wouldn’t stop giggling. Kara glared at him, and he looked away. Maggie smiled a little bigger than normal, the detective’s dimples big and adorable. Alex grinned at Maggie, and Kara’s heart swelled at the sight of them.

They were so good together, she wanted to hug them both.

“Come on,” Lena gestured. “Let’s sit.”

Lena led Kara to a table, and helped pull Kara’s coat off. It was a long, black leather coat that Lena’d gotten her to accompany Lena to an outdoor party a few months ago.

They sat down, Lena across from Kara.

The restaurant was well lit, with big red vinyl booths, dark wood paneling on the walls and the tables featured intricate patterns under thick laminated glass.

Lena stared at Kara and Kara got lost in Lena’s eyes.

“Is there a reason that you’ve taken me to dinner next to everyone I know and work with?” Kara asked, head cocked to one side.

“There might be.” Lena said. She grinned. Kara realized that no one else was in the restaurant.

Kara’s instincts told her this was a trap of some sort. But what trap would her family possibly consent to?

“Kara, I don’t want to wait until desert to do this, okay?”

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

Lena took a deep breath, and forced calm on herself. “Do you trust me?”

“I absolutely do,” Kara said. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Lena reached into her jacket pocket, and withdrew something Kara couldn’t quite see. She saw through the table with her powerful vision, but then her eyes stopped on a hard, rectangular box she could not see through.

The box came into regular view, and Kara gasped. Dimply, she was aware of Winn losing his mind, thumping James on the shoulder.

Lena slid out of the booth, and knelt next to it, Kara in front of her. Now Kara knew why she’d opted for the pantsuit today. That’d be a difficult maneuver to make in a pencil skirt.

Lena opened the ring case. Inside, was a silver band, inlaid with sapphires and rubies. Kara’s jaw fell open.

“I had something prepared,” Lena wiped at her forehead. “Um. Look, I promise I was more prepared than this.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said.

“No,” Lena’s voice shook. “I’m gonna do this right, okay? Please?”

“Okay. Take your time.”

“Okay. Um. Well,” She took a deep breath. “We aren’t usually aware of history being made or lives being changed when it happens in the moment. It’s a subtle thing.”

Kara nodded. Everyone else was on their feet and watching but Kara tuned them out.

“Kara, when I met you, you changed my entire life. I knew it the second you looked at me. And then you became my friend,” Lena choked up, her eyes got wet, and Kara was out of the booth in a heartbeat and her arms were around Lena’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Lena whispered. “I promise. It’s okay. I got you.”

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered into Kara’s neck. “I don’t know how to tell you it in terms that signify how seriously I mean that.”

“I think you’re doing great right now.”

Lena pulled back, eyes wet and cheeks splotchy. “I love you, Kara Danvers. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“So do I,” Kara said.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Kara burst, her own eyes now wet. Lena took the ring and with shaking hands, slipped it onto Kara’s ring finger. For a moment, both looked at the ring, and then Kara seized Lena in another hug.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots okay? they deserve to be happy.


End file.
